free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Haruka Nanase/Image Gallery
|borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |backcolor = |tab1 = Overview |altbackcolor = #e0f3f9 |tab2 = Story |tab3 = Relationships |tab4 = Music |tab5 = Quotes |tab6 = Image Gallery }} Anime = |Openings and Endings}} Dtf7.jpg|Opening Theme Screenshot |Episode 1}} Haru_31.jpg Haru_32.jpg Haruka in the bath.png Haru_33.jpg Haru_34.jpg Haru_35.jpg Haruka Nanase Ep1 HQ.png Nagisa Makoto Haruka.jpg Haru_36.jpg Haru_37.jpg Haru_38.jpg Haru_39.jpg Iwatobi_12.jpg Iwatobi_13.jpg Haru_40.jpg Haruka_blush.png Haru_41.jpg Haru_42.jpg Free! Episode 1 End Card.png|End Card |Episode 2}} Iwatobi_11.jpg Haruka_Rin.jpg Haru_25.jpg Haru_26.jpg Haru_24.jpg Haru_Makoto_Nagisa.jpg Haru_14.jpg Gou_14.jpg Gou_27.jpg Trophy 2.jpg Haru_13.jpg Haru_15.jpg Haru_16.jpg Haru_17.jpg Miho_Amakata_8.jpg Haru_18.jpg Iwatobi 27.jpg Haruka grass.png Haru_20.jpg In_The_Car.jpg Haru_19.jpg Haru_in_the_store.png Art club.png Art_Club.jpg Haruka cleaning.png swimteamss.png swimteam.png Haru_Rin.jpg Haru_Rin_3.jpg Haru_27.jpg Haru_21.jpg Haru_28.jpg Haru_Rin_2.jpg Haru_Rin_Makoto.jpg Haru_Rin_4.jpg Iwatobi 28.jpg Haru_22.jpg Iwatobi_10.jpg Haru_30.jpg Haru_23.jpg Haruka_in_the_water.png Free! Episode 2 End Card.png|End Card |Episode 3}} Haru_9.jpg Haru_1.jpg Haru_2.jpg Gou_22.jpg Episode 3 6.jpg Haru_4.jpg Haru_10.jpg Haru_11.jpg Haru_5.jpg Gou_16.jpg Iwatobi_8.jpg Haru_12.jpg Iwatobi_9.jpg Haru_6.jpg Haru_Nagisa_Rei.jpg Gou_Makoto_Haruka.jpg Episode 3 13.jpg Episode 3 14.jpg Haru_7.jpg Haru_8.jpg Iwatobi_5.jpg Gou_19.jpg |Episode 4}} Haru_43.jpg Iwatobi_14.jpg Gou 45.jpg Gou_46.jpg Gou_Haruka.jpg Iwatobi_15.jpg Iwatobi_16.jpg Iwatobi_6.jpg Gou_42.jpg Iwatobi_7.jpg Gou-Haruka-Makoto_0.jpg Haru_50.jpg Haru_51.jpg Haru_44.jpg Haru_45.jpg Haru_Rin_5.jpg Haru_Rin_6.jpg Haru_46.jpg Haru_47.jpg Gou_40.jpg Haru_48.jpg Haru_Rei.jpg Haru_49.jpg Haru_Rei_2.jpg Gou_36.jpg Free! Episode 4 End Card.png|End Card |Episode 5}} Gou_47.jpg Iwatobi_17.jpg Episode 5 1.jpg Haru_52.jpg Group_1.png Miho_Flirting.png Gou_51.jpg Gou_53.jpg Miho_Amakata_18.jpg Iwatobi_4.jpg Haru_53.jpg Haru_54.jpg Gou_56.jpg Iwatobi_18.jpg Haru_Nagisa.jpg |Episode 6}} Free! Episode 6.png Haru_Nagisa_2.jpg Haru_Makoto.jpg Haru_Makoto_2.jpg Haru_Makoto_3.jpg Haru_55.jpg Haru_Makoto_4.jpg Haru_Makoto_5.jpg Haru_Makoto_6.jpg Episode 6 7.jpg Haru_Makoto_7.jpg Iwatobi_19.jpg Haru_Nagisa_3.jpg Rei_2.jpg Iwatobi_20.jpg Little_Haruka.jpg Iwatobi_21.jpg Haru_Makoto_8.jpg Haru_Makoto_9.jpg Iwatobi_22.jpg Iwatobi_23.jpg Iwatobi_24.jpg Haru_56.jpg Iwatobi_25.jpg Free! Episode 6 End Card.png|End Card |Episode 7}} Haru_63.jpg Makoto_Nagisa_Rei_Haruka_Gou.jpg Haru_64.jpg Haru_65.jpg Haru_66.jpg Haru_67.jpg Haru_68.jpg Iwatobi_1.jpg Iwatobi_2.jpg Haru_69.jpg Haru_Rin_7.jpg Haruka_serious.png Haruka_Rin_2.png Episode 7 19.jpg Haru 57.jpg Haru_70.jpg Haru_58.jpg Haru_71.jpg Haru_72.jpg Haru_59.jpg |Episode 8}} Haru_74.jpg Haru_75.jpg Haru_76.jpg Haru_77.jpg Haru_78.jpg Iwatobi 39.jpg Haru_79.jpg Haru 83.jpg Haru 84.jpg Haru 82.jpg Haru_Makoto_11.jpg Haru_Makoto_12.jpg Iwatobi_40.jpg Haru_80.jpg Haru_81.jpg Free! Episode 8 End Card.png|End Card |Episode 9}} Episode_9_1.jpg Episode_9_4.jpg Episode_9_5.jpg Episode_9_9.jpg Episode 9 10.jpg Episode_9_15.jpg Episode_9_18.jpg Episode_9_20.jpg Episode_9_34.jpg Episode_9_35.jpg Episode_9_36.jpg Episode_9_38.jpg Episode_9_39.jpg Episode 9 40.jpg Episode_9_44.jpg Episode_9_51.jpg Free! Episode 9 End Card.jpg|End Card |Episode 10}} Free!_Episode_10_Preview.png|Episode Preview Free! Episode 10.png Episode_10_2.jpg Episode_10_3.jpg Episode_10_13.jpg Episode_10_16.jpg Episode_10_17.jpg Episode_10_20.jpg Episode_10_24.jpg Episode_10_25.jpg Episode_10_26.jpg Episode_10_27.jpg Episode_10_29.jpg Episode_10_31.jpg Episode_10_34.jpg Episode_10_36.jpg Episode_10_40.jpg Free! Episode 10 End Card.png|End Card |Episode 11}} Episode_11_8.jpg Episode_11_9.jpg Episode_11_10.jpg Episode_11_11.jpg Episode_11_12.jpg Episode_11_13.jpg Episode_11_21.jpg Episode_11_22.jpg Episode_11_23.jpg Episode_11_24.jpg Episode_11_25.jpg Episode_11_26.jpg Episode_11_31.jpg Episode_11_33.jpg Episode_11_34.jpg |Episode 12}} Episode_12_4.jpg Episode_12_7.jpg Episode_12_8.jpg Episode_12_9.jpg Episode_12_11.jpg Episode_12_18.jpg Episode_12_19.jpg Episode_12_20.jpg Episode_12_21.jpg Episode_12_24.jpg Episode 12 33.jpg Episode_12_35.jpg Episode_12_38.jpg Episode_12_39.jpg Episode_12_40.jpg Iwatobi Reunited.jpg Free!_Episode_12_End_Card.png|End Card |Episode 13 (Episode 1/ES)}} Episode 13 2.jpg Episode 13 3.jpg Episode 13 7.jpg Episode 13 8.jpg Episode 13 9.jpg Episode 13 12.png Episode 13 13.jpg Episode 13 14.jpg Episode 13 15.jpg Episode 13 16.jpg Episode 13 17.jpg Episode 13 18.jpg Episode 13 23.jpg Episode 13 24.jpg Episode 13 25-5.png Episode 13 29.jpg Episode 13 30.jpg Episode 13 35.jpg Episode 13 40.jpg Episode 13 42.jpg Episode 13 45.jpg Episode 13 51.jpg Episode 13 52.jpg Episode 13 53.jpg Episode 13 63.jpg Episode 13 64.jpg Episode 13 66.jpg Episode 13 67.jpg Episode 13 68.jpg Episode 13 74.jpg Episode 13 76.jpg Episode 13 80.jpg Episode 13 82.jpg Episode 13 83.jpg Episode 13 92.jpg Episode 13 96.jpg Episode 13 97.jpg Episode 13 101.jpg Episode 13 103.jpg Episode 13 104.jpg Episode 13 105.jpg Episode 13 106.jpg Episode 13 108.jpg Episode 14 110.jpg Episode 13 111.jpg Episode 13 112.jpg Episode 13 113.jpg Episode 13 115.jpg Episode 13 118.jpg Episode 13 119.jpg Episode 13 120.jpg Episode 13 121.jpg Episode 13 126.jpg Episode 13 127.jpg Episode 13 128.jpg Episode 13 129.jpg Episode 13 131.jpg Episode 13 133.jpg Episode 13 134.jpg Episode 13 135.jpg Episode 13 137.jpg Episode 13 141.jpg Episode 13 142.jpg Episode 13 145.jpg Episode 13 146.png Episode 13 147.jpg Episode 13 148.jpg Episode 13 149.jpg Episode 13 150.jpg Episode 13 159.jpg Episode 13 160.jpg Episode 13 163.jpg Episode 13 167.jpg Episode 13 169.jpg Episode 13 172.jpg Episode 13 174.jpg Episode 13 175.jpg Free! Episode 13 End Card.jpg|End Card |Episode 14 (Episode 2/ES)}} Episode 14 20.jpg Episode 14 23.jpg Episode 14 24.jpg Episode 14 26.jpg Episode 14 33.jpg Episode 14 35.jpg Episode 14 36.jpg Episode 14 68.jpg Episode 14 71.jpg Episode 14 72.jpg Episode 14 79.jpg Episode 14 82.jpg Episode 14 83.jpg Episode 14 85.jpg Episode 14 106.jpg Episode 14 108.jpg Episode 14 109.jpg Episode 14 111.jpg Episode 14 123.jpg Episode 14 147.jpg Episode 14 154.jpg Episode 14 159.jpg Episode 14 160.jpg Episode 14 162.jpg Episode 14 164.jpg Episode 14 170.jpg Episode 14 175.jpg Episode 14 176.jpg Episode 14 177.jpg Episode 14 179.jpg Episode 14 180.jpg Episode 14 181.jpg Episode 14 183.jpg Episode 14 184.jpg Episode 14 185.jpg Episode 14 186.jpg Episode 14 195.jpg Episode 14 201.jpg Episode 14 202.jpg Episode 14 207.jpg Episode 14 208.jpg Episode 14 211.jpg Episode 14 212.jpg Episode 14 213.jpg Episode 14 215.jpg Episode 14 219.jpg Episode 14 220.jpg Episode 14 221.jpg |Episode 15 (Episode 3/ES)}} Episode 15-13.png Episode 15-14.png Episode 15-16.png Episode 15-17.png Episode 15-18.png Episode 15-21.png Episode 15-22.png Episode 15-24.png Episode 15-26.png Episode 15-27.png Episode 15-28.png Episode 15-31.png Episode 15-33.png Episode 15-34.png Episode 15-35.png Episode 15-38.png Episode 15-46.png Episode 15-53.png Episode 15-70.png Episode 15-71.png Episode 15-72.png Episode 15-73.png Episode 15-74.png Episode 15-75.png Episode 15-72.png Episode 15-78.png Episode 15-79.png Episode 15-80.png Episode 15-85.png Episode 15-87.png Episode 15-88.png Episode 15-93.png Episode 15-110.png Episode 15-111.png Episode 15-128.png Episode 15-129.png Episode 15-130.png Episode 15-134.png Episode 15-136.png Episode 15-140.png Episode 15-146.png Episode 15-149.png Episode 15-150.png Episode 15-151.png Episode 15-152.png Episode 15-153.png Episode 15-154.png Episode 15-172.png Episode 15-179.png Episode 15-180.png Episode 15-190.png Episode 15-192.png Episode 15-193.png Episode 15-194.png Episode 15-195.png Episode 15-196.png Episode 15-197.png Episode 15-199.png Episode 15-200.png |Episode 16 (Episode 4/ES)}} Episode 16-17.png Episode 16-18.png Episode 16-19.png Episode 16-22.png Episode 16-23.png Episode 16-54.png Episode 16-55.png Episode 16-56.png Episode 16-57.png Episode 16-64.png Episode 16-68.png |Episode 17 (Episode 5/ES)}} Episode 17-8.png Episode 17-9.png Episode 17-10.png Episode 17-12.png Episode 17-13.png Episode 17-14.png Episode 17-15.png Episode 17-16.png Episode 17-17.png Episode 17-18.png Episode 17-19.png Episode 17-20.png Episode 17-21.png Episode 17-29.png Episode 17-30.png Episode 17-33.png Episode 17-36.png Episode 17-38.png Episode 17-39.png Episode 17-40.png Episode 17-41.png Episode 17-42.png Episode 17-44.png Episode 17-45.png Episode 17-46.png Episode 17-51.png Episode 17-52.png Episode 17-55.png Episode 17-56.png Episode 17-57.png Episode 17-58.png Episode 17-59.png Episode 17-60.png Episode 17-61.png Episode 17-62.png Episode 17-64.png Episode 17-65.png Episode 17-66.png Episode 17-70.png Episode 17-71.png Episode 17-72.png Episode 17-74.png Episode 17-76.png Episode 17-78.png Episode 17-80.png Episode 17-82.png Episode 17-83.png Episode 17-84.png Episode 17-86.png Episode 17-87.png Episode 17-88.png Episode 17-89.png Episode 17-90.png Episode 17-91.png Episode 17-92.png Episode 17-93.png Episode 17-94.png Episode 17-95.png Episode 17-98.png Episode 17-101.png Episode 17-102.png Episode 17-106.png Episode 17-108.png Episode 17-111.png Episode 17-112.png Episode 17-113.png Episode 17-115.png Episode 17-116.png Episode 17-118.png Episode 17-121.png Episode 17-123.png Episode 17-134.png Episode 17-135.png Episode 17-138.png Episode 17-139.png Episode 17-141.png Episode 17-145.png Episode 17-147.png Episode 17-148.png Episode 17-150.png Episode 17-151.png Episode 17-159.png Episode 17-167.png Episode 17-168.png Episode 17-178.png Episode 17-179.png Episode 17-180.png Episode 17-183.png Episode 17-188.png Episode 17-189.png Episode 17-191.png Episode 17-194.png |Episode 18 (Episode 6/ES)}} Episode 18-4.png Episode 18-5.png Episode 18-6.png Episode 18-7.png Episode 18-8.png Episode 18-9.png Episode 18-10.png Episode 18-11.png Episode 18-13.png Episode 18-14.png Episode 18-16.png Episode 18-17.png Episode 18-18.png Episode 18-19.png Episode 18-20.png Episode 18-21.png Episode 18-22.png Episode 18-23.png Episode 18-24.png Episode 18-25.png Episode 18-26.png Episode 18-27.png Episode 18-29.png Episode 18-30.png Episode 18-31.png Episode 18-32.png Episode 18-33.png Episode 18-34.png Episode 18-35.png Episode 18-36.png Episode 18-48.png Episode 18-49.png Episode 18-50.png Episode 18-52.png Episode 18-59.png Episode 18-68.png Episode 18-72.png Episode 18-73.png Episode 18-93.png Episode 18-94.png Episode 18-114.png Episode 18-116.png Episode 18-125.png Episode 18-126.png Episode 18-127.png Episode 18-128.png Episode 18-130.png Episode 18-132.png Episode 18-133.png Episode 18-134.png Episode 18-135.png Episode 18-136.png Episode 18-137.png Episode 18-138.png Episode 18-139.png Episode 18-140.png Episode 18-144.png Episode 18-145.png Episode 18-146.png Episode 18-147.png Episode 18-148.png Episode 18-149.png Episode 18-150.png Episode 18-151.png Episode 18-153.png Episode 18-155.png Episode 18-156.png Episode 18-157.png Episode 18-158.png Episode 18-159.png Episode 18-160.png Episode 18-167.png Episode 18-168.png Episode 18-170.png Episode 18-171.png Episode 18-173.png Episode 18-175.png Episode 18-177.png Episode 18-178.png Episode 18-180.png Episode 18-181.png Episode 18-183.png Episode 18-185.png Episode 18-186.png Episode 18-187.png Episode 18-189.png Episode 18-193.png Episode 18-196.png Episode 18-198.png |Episode 19 (Episode 7/ES)}} Episode 19-20.png Episode 19-24.png Episode 19-27.png Episode 19-28.png Episode 19-74.png Episode 19-75.png Episode 19-76.png Episode 19-77.png Episode 19-78.png Episode 19-81.png Episode 19-82.png Episode 19-83.png Episode 19-84.png Episode 19-85.png Episode 19-86.png Episode 19-87.png Episode 19-88.png Episode 19-89.png Episode 19-101.png Episode 19-102.png Episode 19-104.png Episode 19-122.png Episode 19-124.png Episode 19-127.png Episode 19-129.png Episode 19-130.png Episode 19-138.png Episode 19-143.png Episode 19-145.png Episode 19-146.png Episode 19-148.png Episode 19-150.png Episode 19-187.png Episode 19-197.png Episode 19-198.png Episode 19-199.png Episode_19-203.png Episode 19-204.png Episode 19-206.png Episode 19-207.png Episode 19-208.png Episode 19-209.png Episode 19-210.png Episode 19-211.png Episode 19-213.png |Episode 20 (Episode 8/ES)}} Episode 20-10.png Episode 20-11.png Episode 20-12.png Episode 20-13.png Episode 20-15.png Episode 20-16.png Episode 20-18.png Episode 20-25.png Episode 20-29.png Episode 20-31.png Episode 20-32.png Episode 20-78.png Episode 20-79.png Episode 20-80.png Episode 20-81.png Episode 20-82.png Episode 20-83.png Episode 20-84.png Episode 20-85.png Episode 20-87.png Episode 20-88.png Episode 20-90.png Episode 20-91.png Episode 20-92.png Episode 20-93.png Episode 20-94.png Episode 20-95.png Episode 20-115.png Episode 20-116.png Kisumi and haru.jpg Episode 20-117.png Episode 20-118.png Episode 20-119.png Episode 20-121.png Episode 20-124.png Episode 20-129.png Episode 20-176.png Episode 20-177.png Episode 20-179.png Episode 20-187.png Episode 20-188.png Episode 20-189.png Episode 20-191.png Episode 20-196.png Episode 20-197.png Episode 20-199.png |Episode 21 (Episode 9/ES)}} Episode 21-18.png Episode 21-19.png Episode 21-22.png Episode 21-23.png Episode 21-25.png Episode 21-26.png Episode 21-28.png Episode 21-29.png Episode 21-30.png Episode 21-32.png Episode 21-33.png Episode 21-36.png Episode 21-46.png Episode 21-47.png Episode 21-48.png Episode 21-49.png Episode 21-52.png Episode 21-55.png Episode 21-56.png Episode 21-58.png Episode 21-59.png Episode 21-63.png Episode 21-64.png Episode 21-67.png Episode 21-68.png Episode 21-83.png Episode 21-85.png Episode 21-86.png Episode 21-87.png Episode 21-88.png Episode 21-90.png Episode 21-92.png Episode 21-93.png Episode 21-94.png Episode 21-95.png Episode 21-97.png Episode 21-99.png Episode 21-100.png Episode 21-101.png Episode 21-102.png Episode 21-103.png Episode 21-104.png Episode 21-105.png Episode 21-106.png Episode 21-108.png Episode 21-109.png Episode 21-110.png Episode 21-112.png Episode 21-114.png Episode 21-115.png Episode 21-132.png Episode 21-134.png Episode 21-150.png Episode 21-151.png Episode 21-152.png Episode 21-155.png Episode 21-156.png Episode 21-157.png Episode 21-158.png Episode 21-160.png Episode 21-161.png Episode 21-162.png Episode 21-163.png Episode 21-164.png Episode 21-165.png Episode 21-166.png Episode 21-167.png Episode 21-168.png Episode 21-169.png Episode 21-170.png Episode 21-171.png Episode 21-176.png Episode 21-178.png Episode 21-180.png Episode 21-181.png Episode 21-182.png Episode 21-184.png Episode 21-185.png Episode 21-186.png Episode 21-186-5.png Episode 21-187.png Episode 21-191.png |Episode 22 (Episode 10/ES)}} Episode 22-67.png Episode 22-69.png Episode 22-70.png Episode 22-71.png Episode 22-72.png Episode 22-100.png Episode 22-105.png Episode 22-112.png Episode 22-117.png Episode 22-121.png Episode 22-131.png Episode 22-150.png Episode 22-151.png Episode 22-152.png Episode 22-153.png Episode 22-157.png Episode 22-167.png Episode 22-171.png Episode 22-205.png Episode 22-210.png Episode 22-211.png Episode 22-212.png Episode 22-214.png Episode 22-215.png Episode 22-216.png Episode 22-217.png Episode 22-226.png Episode 22-227.png Episode 22-236.png Episode 22-237.png Episode 22-238.png Free Eternal Summer End Card 10.png|End Card |Episode 23 (Episode 11/ES)}} Episode 23-8.png Episode 23-13.png Episode 23-14.png Episode 23-22.png Episode 23-36.png Episode 23-37.png Episode 23-38.png Episode 23-39.png Episode 23-40.png Episode 23-41.png Episode 23-42.png Episode 23-46.png Episode 23-68.png Episode 23-70.png Episode 23-71.png Episode 23-74.png Episode 23-75.png Episode 23-76.png Episode 23-77.png Episode 23-78.png Episode 23-79.png Episode 23-80.png Episode 23-84.png Episode 23-85.png Episode 23-86.png Episode 23-87.png Episode 23-88.png Episode 23-90.png Episode 23-91.png Episode 23-92.png Episode 23-104.png Episode 23-105.png Episode 23-106.png Episode 23-122.png Episode 23-131.png Episode 23-134.png Episode 23-135.png Episode 23-139.png Episode 23-140.png Episode 23-141.png Episode 23-142.png Episode 23-143.png Episode 23-146.png Episode 23-147.png Episode 23-148.png Episode 23-153.png Episode 23-154.png Episode 23-155.png Episode 23-157.png Episode 23-158.png Episode 23-159.png Episode 23-160.png Episode 23-161.png Episode 23-162.png Episode 23-163.png Episode 23-165.png Episode 23-166.png Episode 23-167.png Episode 23-168.png Episode 23-170.png Episode 23-171.png Episode 23-172.png Episode 23-174.png Episode 23-175.png Episode 23-176.png Episode 23-177.png |Episode 24 (Episode 12/ES)}} Episode 24-4.png Episode 24-6.png Episode 24-7.png Episode 24-9.png Episode 24-12.png Episode 24-13.png Episode 24-14.png Episode 24-15.png Episode 24-16.png Episode 24-17.png Episode 24-34.png Episode 24-35.png Episode 24-36.png Episode 24-38.png Episode 24-39.png Episode 24-40.png Episode 24-41.png Episode 24-43.png Episode 24-45.png Episode 24-47.png Episode 24-50.png Episode 24-51.png Episode 24-53.png Episode 24-54.png Episode 24-55.png Episode 24-56.png Episode 24-59.png Episode 24-62.png Episode 24-66.png Episode 24-68.png Episode 24-71.png Episode 24-75.png Episode 24-76.png Episode 24-79.png Episode 24-92.png Episode 24-93.png Episode 24-94.png Episode 24-110.png Episode 24-113.png Episode 24-115.png Episode 24-116.png Episode 24-117.png Episode 24-119.png Episode 24-121.png Episode 24-122.png Episode 24-123.png Episode 24-124.png Episode 24-127.png Episode 24-130.png Episode 24-131.png Episode 24-132.png Episode 24-140.png Episode 24-142.png Episode 24-145.png Episode 24-147.png Episode 24-149.png Episode 24-150.png Episode 24-152.png Episode 24-156.png Episode 24-157.png Episode 24-159.png Episode 24-160.png Episode 24-163.png Episode 24-166.png Episode 24-167.png Episode 24-170.png Episode 24-173.png Episode 24-174.png Episode 24-177.png Episode 24-180.png Episode 24-181.png Episode 24-182.png Episode 24-184.png Episode 24-186.png Episode 24-187.png Episode 24-188.png Episode 24-189.png Episode 24-190.png Episode 24-195.png Episode 24-196.png Episode 24-197.png Episode 24-198.png Episode 24-199.png Episode 24-201.png Episode 24-202.png Episode 24-203.png Episode 24-205.png Episode 24-207.png Episode 24-211.png Episode 24-213.png Episode 24-214.png Episode 24-215.png Episode 24-218.png Episode 24-220.png Episode 24-222.png Episode 24-224.png Episode 24-225.png Episode 24-226.png Episode 24-227.png Episode 24-229.png Episode 24-231.png Episode 24-234.png Episode 24-235.png Episode 24-236.png Episode 24-237.png Episode 24-238.png Episode 24-239.png Episode 24-240.png Episode 24-241.png Episode 24-242.png Episode 24-243.png Episode 24-245.png Episode 24-246.png Episode 24-247.png Episode 24-249.png Episode 24-251.png Episode 24-253.png Episode 24-254.png Episode 24-255.png Episode 24-257.png Episode 24-258.png Episode 24-259.png Episode 24-260.png Episode 24-261.png Episode 24-262.png Episode 24-263.png Episode 24-264.png Episode 24-265.png Episode 24-266.png Episode 24-267.png Episode 24-268.png Episode 24-269.png Episode 24-270.png Episode 24-271.png Episode 24-274.png Episode 24-275.png Episode 24-276.png Episode 24-277.png Episode 24-278.png Episode 24-279.png Episode 24-283.png Episode 24-284.png Episode 24-286.png Episode 24-287.png Episode 24-288.png Free Eternal Summer End Card 12.png|End Card |Episode 25 (Episode 13/ES)}} Episode 25-4.png Episode 25-5.png Episode 25-6.png Episode 25-7.png Episode 25-8.png Episode 25-9.png Episode 25-15.png Episode 25-16.png Episode 25-17.png Episode 25-18.png Episode 25-19.png Episode 25-20.png Episode 25-22.png Episode 25-23.png Episode 25-25.png Episode 25-26.png Episode 25-27.png Episode 25-28.png Episode 25-29.png Episode 25-31.png Episode 25-33.png Episode 25-35.png Episode 25-36.png Episode 25-37.png Episode 25-38.png Episode 25-40.png Episode 25-42.png Episode 25-43.png Episode 25-44.png Episode 25-45.png Episode 25-46.png Episode 25-49.png Episode 25-50.png Episode 25-51.png Episode 25-55.png Episode 25-56.png Episode 25-57.png Episode 25-58.png Episode 25-59.png Episode 25-60.png Episode 25-61.png Episode 25-69.png Episode 25-71.png Episode 25-74.png Episode 25-75.png Episode 25-78.png Episode 25-79.png Episode 25-80.png Episode 25-81.png Episode 25-83.png Episode 25-84.png Episode 25-85.png Episode 25-86.png Episode 25-97.png Episode 25-99.png Episode 25-100.png Episode 25-108.png Episode 25-111.png Episode 25-117.png Episode 25-124.png Episode 25-125.png Episode 25-128.png Episode 25-132.png Episode 25-133.png Episode 25-141.png Episode 25-143.png Episode 25-145.png Episode 25-146.png Episode 25-202.png Episode 25-204.png Episode 25-205.png Episode 25-206.png Episode 25-207.png Episode 25-208.png Episode 25-211.png Episode 25-214.png Episode 25-216.png Episode 25-217.png Episode 25-218.png Episode 25-219.png Episode 25-220.png Episode 25-221.png Episode 25-222.png Episode 25-223.png Episode 25-224.png Episode 25-225.png Episode 25-226.png Episode 25-227.png Episode 25-231.png Episode 25-232.png Episode 25-233.png Episode 25-234.png Episode 25-235.png Episode 25-236.png Episode 25-238.png Episode 25-239.png Episode 25-240.png Episode 25-281.png Episode 25-282.png Episode 25-289.png Episode 25-290.png Episode 25-291.png Episode 25-293.png Episode 25-294.png Episode 25-295.png Episode 25-296.png Episode 25-309.png Episode 25-312.png Episode 25-313.png Episode 25-314.png Episode 25-315.png Episode 25-322.png Episode 25-334.png Episode 25-337.png Episode 25-338.png Episode 25-339.png Episode 25-340.png |Episode 26 (Episode 1/DF)}} Ep 1 haru preview.jpg Ep 1 group preview.jpg Ep 1 haru & ikuya.jpg Ep 1 haru race.jpg Df ep 1 end card.jpg|End Card |Episode 27 (Episode 2/DF)}} Free! 3rd Season EP02 still 02.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP02 still 03.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP02 still 04.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP02 still 06.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP02 still 07.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP02 still 08.jpg |Episode 28 (Episode 3/DF)}} Shimogami.jpg Ep 3 group pv.jpg |Episode 29 (Episode 4/DF)}} Ep 4 group pv.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP04 still 02.jpg Free! 3rd SeasonEP04 still 06.jpg Free!3rd Season EP04 still 07.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP04 still 10.jpg |Episode 31 (Episode 6/DF)}} Haru & Ryuuji in EP06 still 05.jpg Haru & Ikuya in EP06 still 07.jpg |Episode 32 (Episode 7/DF)}} Haru & Makoto in EP07 still 02.jpg Haru & Asahii in EP07 still 07.jpg |Episode 33 (Episode 8/DF)}} Haru in EP08 still 04.jpg Asahi & Haru in EP08 still 06.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP08 endcard.jpg|Episode 33 End Card |Episode 34 (Episode 9/DF)}} Haru in EP09 still 04.jpg 09 still 06.jpg 09 still 09.jpg |Episode 35 (Episode 10/DF)}} Haru & Ryuuji in EP10 still 05.jpg Haru Rin in EP10 still 06.jpg Haru in EP10 still 07.jpg |Episode 36 (Episode 11/DF)}} Haru in EP11 still 01.jpg Rin & Haru in EP11 still 03.jpg Haru & Makoto in EP11 still 09.jpg 11 still 10.jpg |Episode 37 (Episode 12/DF)}} Free! 3rd Season EP 12.png Young Haru in EP12 still 01.jpg Haru in EP12 still 03.jpg 12 still 07.jpg 12 still 08.jpg Haru,Rin & Makoto in EP12 still 09.jpg Haru & Rin in EP12 still 10.jpg Free! 3rd Season in EP12 endcard.jpg|Episode 37 End Card |-| OVAs = |FrFr! Opening}} Short Movie 1 5.png Short Movie 1 6.png |Makoto's Problem!}} Short Movie 1 10.png Short Movie 1 13.png Short Movie 1 14.png Short Movie 1 15.png Short Movie 1 24.png Short Movie 1 25.png Short Movie 1 26.png Short Movie 1 31.png Short Movie 1 32.png Short Movie 1 37.png Short Movie 1 38.png Short Movie 1 39.png Short Movie 1 44.png Short Movie 1 45.png Short Movie 1 47.png Short Movie 1 54.png Short Movie 1 55.png Short Movie 1 56.png Short Movie 1 60.png |Buildup of Early Spring!}} Free! DTTF 0 01.png Free! DTTF 0 24.png Free! DTTF 0 26.png Free! DTTF 0 30.png Free! DTTF 0 36.png Free! DTTF 0 51.png Free! DTTF 0 53.png Free! DTTF 0 54.png |-| Movies = |High☆Speed！－Free! Starting Days－}} Sakura gif.gif Endshot3 - starting days.jpg|End card Jr high team and friends.png High speed screenshot 1.jpg Highspeed7.jpg Movie-highspeed-free-starting-days-special-event-public-announcement-cm.png Shared swim scene.jpg Confession.jpg Movie gif.gif Jr high team.jpg Okay good.jpg|End card Ran and Ren.jpg|End card Endshot1- starting days.jpg|End card Endshot 2 - starting days.jpg|End card High speed foursome.jpg |Free!-Road to the World- the Dream}} World roadshow - Haru.png World roadshow - Asahi, Ikuya, Haru and Makoto.png World roadshow - Haru and Rin.png Road show frame.jpg World roadshow - Makoto, Haru and Rin.png World roadshow - Rin, Haru and Makoto.png Now showing - haru.png Now showing - rin haru nagisa makoto.png Screenshot (426).png |-| Novels = |Free!}} Free! novelize cover.jpg|TV Animation Free! Novelize Cover Free!_Novel_cover.png|Free! Novelize facepage Free novelize icon01.png|Free! Novelize icon - Haruka Free novelize header.jpg|Free! Novelize header Mako_and_haru_walking_to_school.png|Free! Novelize artwork Free_novelization_-_Ch_1.png|Free! Novelize - Episode 1 illustration |High☆Speed！－Free! Starting Days－}} Highspeed.jpg|High☆Speed！ Volume 1 cover High Speed Color Page.png|High☆Speed！ colored page HS2 cover.jpg|High☆Speed！ Volume 2 cover High Speed Cover Sketch.png|Cover sketch High Speed Sketch.png|General sketch |-| Official Art = |Free!}} Anime Poster.png|Free! Promo Image Haruka 2.png|Character Profile Haruka Full.png|Character Design Haruka Nanase char.png|SNS Icon Official Art 1.png|Free! Promo Image Rage on Anime Edition.png|Rage on Anime Edition Cover SPLASH FREE.png|SPLASH FREE Cover SPLASHFREE5.jpg|SPLASH FREE Booklet SPLASHFREE6.jpg|SPLASH FREE Inner Cover SPLASHFREE7.jpg|SPLASH FREE Back Cover Haruka Nanase Character Song.png|Character CD Cover FREE! CHARA SONG HARUKA 5.jpg|Character CD Back Cover Drama CD 1.png|First Drama CD Cover Drama CD 2.png|Second Drama CD Cover Iwatobi Channel 1.png|First Radio CD Cover Iwatobi Channel 2.png|Second Radio CD Cover Free! Ever Blue Sounds Cover.jpg|Original Soundtrack Cover EVERBLUESOUNDS03.jpg|OST Booklet Cover Free! Duet CD 001.jpg|Duet CD Cover Vol.3 Haruka Nanase & Rin Matsuoka.jpg|Duet CD Cover Mini Remix Album.jpg|Remix Mini Album Cover REMIX MINI ALBUM 5.jpg|Remix Mini Album Back Cover Iwatobi channel s.jpg|Web Radio Banner Free! Vol.1 DVD.png|vol.1 DVD Cover Free! Vol.1 Blu-ray.png|vol.1 Blu-ray Cover Free! Vol.1 Content.png|vol.1 Content Vol.1 Cover Full.jpg|vol.1 Cover Full Iwatobi Poster Vol.1 SideB.jpg|vol.1 Poster (Side B) Free! Vol.2 Content.png|vol.2 Content Special Book Vol.2.jpg|vol.2 Special Book Cover Iwatobi Poster Vol.2 SideB.jpg|vol.2 Poster (Side B) Free! Vol.3 Content.png|vol.3 Content Iwatobi Poster Vol.3 SideB.jpg|vol.3 Poster (Side B) Free! Vol.4 Content.png|vol.4 Content Iwatobi Poster Vol.4 SideA.jpg|vol.4 Poster (Side A) Iwatobi Poster Vol.4 SideB.jpg|vol.4 Poster (Side B) Free! Vol.5 Content.png|vol.5 Content Free! Vol.6 DVD.png|vol.6 DVD Cover Free! Vol.6 Blu-ray.png|vol.6 Blu-ray cover Free! Vol.6 Content.png|vol.6 Content Free! guide book cover.jpg|Free! TV ANIMATION GUIDE BOOK Cover Guidebook.png|GUIDE BOOK Front & Back Covers 1 Haruka Nanase.jpg|GUIDE BOOK 2 Haruka Nanase.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Haruka Casual.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Haruka School.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Haruka High Speed.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Haruka Expressions.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Makoto Casual.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Nagisa Casual.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Episode 1.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Episode 2.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Swimming Club Design.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Iwatobi Design.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Swim Design.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Line drawing vol 1 cover.jpg|Free! Line drawing & Background mini Books vol.1 Cover Line drawing vol 6 cover.jpg|Free! Line drawing & Background mini Books vol.6 Cover Free! fanbook cover.jpg|TV Anime Free! Official Fan Book Cover Fanbook pv.jpg|Fan Book Fanbook pv 2.jpg|Fan Book Fanbook pv 3.jpg|Fan Book Fanbook haru insert.jpg|Fan Book Poster Illustration works cover.jpg|Free! Illustration WORKS Cover Illustration works cd cover.jpg|Free! DTA Mascots & Visual Story CD Cover Illustration works pv.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration works pv 2.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration_works_image_1.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration_works_image_2.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration_works_image_3.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration_works_image_4.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration_works_image_5.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration_works_image_6.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration_works_image_7.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration_works_image_8.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration_works_image_9.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration_works_image_11.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration_works_image_12.jpg|Illustration WORKS Perfect file cover.jpg|TV Anime Free! Perfect File Cover Perfect file pv 2.jpg|Perfect File Perfect file pv 3.jpg|Perfect File CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK1.png|TV animation Free! CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK Cover CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK4.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK8.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK11.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK14.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK16.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK17.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK19.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK24.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK26.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK30.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK34.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK35.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK36.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK43.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK52.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK55.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK57.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK58.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK60.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK62.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK63.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK65.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK67.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK69.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK70.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK71.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK72.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK76.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK77.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK79.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK83.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK84.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK87.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK88.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK90.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK95.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK Model sheets cover.jpg|Free! TV animation. MODEL SHEETS. Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū Cover Model sheets pv.jpg|MODEL SHEETS Model sheets pv 3.jpg|MODEL SHEETS Model sheets double page pv.png|MODEL SHEETS Model sheets pv 2.jpg|MODEL SHEETS MODELSHEETS+CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK.jpg|Free! TV Animation MODEL SHEETS + CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK Set Side a mook cover.jpg|TV Animation Free! Sōsaku Kanjyū Seshyū Side A Cover Special talk cover.jpg|Free! Special Talk Event Pamphlet Cover Special talk pv 3.jpg|Special Talk Event Pamphlet Special talk pv.jpg|Special Talk Event Pamphlet Talk event posters.png|Special Talk Event Character Posters Poster book haru cover.jpg|LIFESIZE POSTER AND ENDING BOOK Cover (Haru ver.) Poster book haru inner cover.jpg|Haru POSTER AND ENDING BOOK Inner Cover Poster book haru poster.jpg|Haru POSTER AND ENDING BOOK Poster Poster book pv 1.jpg|POSTER AND ENDING BOOK Poster book pv 2.jpg|POSTER AND ENDING BOOK Poster book haru pv.jpg|POSTER AND ENDING BOOK Illustration works 2 cover.jpg|Free! Illustration WORKS vol.2 Cover Rediscovery book cover.jpg|Free! Rediscovery Book Cover Rediscovery book cover sample.jpg|Rediscovery Book Back Cover Rediscovery book pv 1.jpg|Rediscovery Book Rediscovery book pv 4.jpg|Rediscovery Book Rediscovery book pv 5.jpg|Rediscovery Book Rediscovery book pv 2.jpg|Rediscovery Book Rediscovery book pv 3.jpg|Rediscovery Book Rediscovery book pv 6.jpg|Rediscovery Book Promotional Splash 01.jpg|Promotional Splash 01 (Free! Character Design Test) Promotional Splash 02.jpg|Promotional Splash 02 (Free! Character Design Test) S1 promotional poster.jpg|Promotional file cover |Free!-Eternal Summer-}} Season 2 Trailer.jpeg|Free!-Eternal Summer- Promo Image ES haru profile.png|Character Profile Dried Up Youthful Fame Anime Edition.jpg|Dried Up Youthful Fame Anime Edition Cover Dried Up Youthful Fame 1.jpg|Dried Up Youthful Fame Anime Edition Cover (Full ver.) STYLE FIVE FUTURE FISH COVER.jpg|FUTURE FISH Cover FUTURE FISH 2.jpg|FUTURE FISH Inner Cover FUTURE FISH 3.jpg|FUTURE FISH Back Cover FREE! ES CHARACTER SONG - HARUKA NANASE.jpg|Character CD Cover FREE! ES CHARACTER SONG - HARUKA NANASE 5.jpg|Character CD Back Cover Clear Blue Notes.jpg|Original Soundtrack Cover Iwatobi eternal summer drcd.jpg|First Drama CD Cover Eternal summer rdcd vol 1.jpg|First Radio CD Cover Eternal summer rdcd vol 2.jpg|Second Radio CD Cover Makoharu voice cd cover.jpg|Voice CD Cover Iwatobi channel es.png|Web Radio Banner Dvd art card iwatobi.png|DVD Art Card Dvd art card haru.png|DVD Art Card ES special event.jpg|Free!-Eternal Summer- Special Event IWATOBI & SAMEZUKA Fes. Art 2015 calendar cover.jpg|2015 Calendar 2015 calendar 1.jpg|2015 Calendar 2015 calendar 6.jpg|2015 Calendar Kansai joriku cover.jpg|Free!-Eternal Summer- KANSAI JORIKU SPECIAL Pamphlet Cover Creation notebook scan 2.jpg|Free! series CREATION NOTEBOOK Creation notebook vol3 2.png|CREATION NOTEBOOK Creation notebook vol2 3.jpg|CREATION NOTEBOOK Creation notebook vol2 2.jpg|CREATION NOTEBOOK Creation notebook 5 cover.jpg|CREATION NOTEBOOK ES postcard haru & makoto.jpg|Special Postcard Cultural festival haru 1.jpg|Cultural Festival Art ES cb model 2.jpg|Free! Free!ES COMPLETE BOOKS For the future ES cb model 3.jpg|COMPLETE BOOK ES cb model 4.jpg|COMPLETE BOOK 2016 calendar cover.jpg|2016 Calendar 2016 calendar 2.jpg|2016 Calendar 2016 calendar 5.jpg|2016 Calendar 2016 calendar 6.jpg|2016 Calendar High speed - iwatobi etal.png|Lawson Collab Visual Free2 panel pre.jpg|Stand-up Cafe Figures Official art - military es.jpg|Official poster - military uniforms jobs - haruka.jpg|Career official art - haruka Jobs - momo and aiichiro.jpg|Career official art - bg figure - Haruka jobs - sosuke.jpg|Career official art - bg figure - Haruka |High☆Speed！－Free! Starting Days－}} Freedaysposter.jpeg|Promo Poster High speed comparative.jpg Haruka.png.jpg|Character Design Sheet Mainvisualfree.jpg|Main Visual Pure Blue Scenes cover.jpg|Original Soundtrack Cover High speed seiyuu event.jpg|Special Event Poster Iwatobi Junior High School Swim Club's Activity Log Cover.jpeg|Drama CD Cover High-speed-free-starting-days-476665.1.jpg|DVD Cover c_haruka.png|KYOANI & DO FAN DAYS 2015 (Event Promo Art) Haru fresh fruit bday.png|Fresh! Fruit! Birthday 2016 Haru birthday surprise.png|Birthday☆Surprise! 2016 Hs haru and makoto.png|Special Pair Tickets Hs haru and makoto 2.png|Special Pair Tickets Hs rin haru.jpg|Special Pair Tickets Hs rin haru 2.jpg|Special Pair Tickets High speed creators book.jpg|High☆Speed！CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK Cover SD poster - Haru and Makoto.jpg|High Speed！the movie －Free! Starting Days－ Official Fanbook Cover High Speed.jpg|Official Fanbook Poster Yell for free!.jpg|Yell for ‘Free!’ and ‘High Speed!' High speed yffahs.jpg|Yell for ‘Free!’ and ‘High Speed!' Hs ticket art.png|Ticket Campaign Art Ticket preorder haru.png|Ticket Preorder Art Haru clearfile.png|Preorder Clearfile Hs special art haru.png|Special Art Hs rough sketch haru.png|Haru Sketch For the wiki.png High_speed_promo_1.jpg Figma art.jpg|Haru & Makoto Figma Starting days promo image.jpg High speed ensemble.jpg Starting days quartet.jpg High speed chilly day.jpg High speed vertical poster.jpg High speed team on steps.jpg Hs promo image.jpg Starting days celebraton.jpg|Starting Days poster 2016 Life-size theater stand-ups.jpg|Life-sized theater promo pieces Starting days icon boxes.jpg|Starting Days icon boxes CVoF-CMU4AA0wy7.jpg |Free!-Timeless Medley- trilogy (the Bond, the Promise, Take Your Marks)}} Free-timeless-medley.jpg|Free!-Timeless Medley- Promo Poster Anime 20170825 free kizuna.jpg|Free!-Timeless Medley- the Bond Poster Rising free cover.jpg|Free!-Timeless Medley- Original Soundtrack Cover FREE-STYLE SPIRIT cover.jpg|FREE-STYLE SPIRIT/What Wonderful Days!! Cover Take Your Marks Poster.jpg|Free!-Take Your Marks- Poster US Theater Poster for TYM.jpg|Free!-Take Your Marks- English Release Poster Bring it in! cover.jpg|Free!-Take Your Marks- Original Soundtrack Cover Precious_bd_haru.jpg|Precious Birthday series - Haru Take Your Marks poster - Haruka.jpg|Promotional piece - Haruka Tm group.jpg|Promotional piece for Timeless Medley Promo piece - TYM.jpg|Promotional piece for Take Your Marks Splash Water - Haruka.jpg|Splash Water solo easel image Splash Water easel images.jpg|Splash Water easel image collection Splash Water easel collection promo.jpg|Splash Water easel collection promo piece Deep Spirit image ensemble.jpg|Deep Spirit promotional piece deep spirit card - haru.jpg|Deep Spirit card - Haruka Iwatobi quartet promo image.png|Deep Spirit - Iwatobi quartet |Free!-Dive to the Future-}} Free! Dive to the Future.JPG|Promo Poster Dive to the future poster.jpg|Promo Poster Haru s3 icon.jpg|SNS Icon Heading to over cover.jpg|Heading to Over Cover GOLD EVOLUTION Single Album.jpg|GOLD EVOLUTION Cover Blue Destination Album Cover.jpg|Blue Destination Cover Deep Blue Harmony.jpg|Original Soundtrack Cover Extra Short Films Drama CD Cover.jpg|Drama CD Cover Revival! Iwatobi-chan DF Vol.1.jpg|First Radio CD Cover Revival! Iwatobi-chan DF Vol.2.jpg|Second Radio CD Cover Seven to High.jpg|First Character CD Cover Special Event poster.jpg|Talk & Reading Special Event Poster Iwatobi channel dttf.jpg|Web Radio Banner DttF fan book poster.png|Fan Book poster hopeful bd - haruka.png|Hopeful Birthday series |Free!-Road to the World- the Dream}} Road to the world poster.jpg|Announcement Poster Updated Road to the World poster.jpg|Promo Poster (Anniversary Ver.) RttW ticket case haru.png|Ticket Bonus Card RttW Good Luck Blue bonus.png|Ticket Bonus Series "Good Luck Blue" Road to the World group image.jpg|Lawson Collab Visual Lawson rtw solo files.png|Lawson Collab Solo Clear Files Lawson rtw tapestries.jpg|Lawson Collab Solo Tapestries Lawson rtw group files.png|Lawson Collab Group Files Lawson rtw scroll.png|Lawson Collab Group Tapestry Rtw ticket card pv.png|Ticket Bonus Character Cards Rtw iwami collab sticker pv.png|Iwami Town Collab Stickers RtW postcard bonus.jpg|Ticket Pre-Order Bonus Postcard (KyoAni Movie Year Ver.) Rtw mini clear file 1.jpg|Cinema Distribution Bonus Mini-File Rtw limited edition character coasters.png|Cinema Distribution Bonus Character Coasters - Set 1 Rtw limited edition character coasters 2.png|Cinema Distribution Bonus Character Coasters - Set 2 Rtw ltd ed coasters.png|Cinema Distribution Bonus Character Coasters - close ups Rtw ltd ed coasters 2.png|Cinema Distribution Bonus Character Coasters - close ups World1.jpg|Radio CD Cover RtW ticket bonus photo haru.jpg|Ticket Bonus Photo Card World photo haru.jpg|Translated Photo Card Yume duo 1.jpg|Product promo - Makoto and Haru Midnight dream files.png|Ticket Bonus File Series "Midnight Dream" Rttw - Haruka Nanase.jpg|Midnight Dream series - Haru Forward blue waves cover.jpg|Original Soundtrack Cover Good luck my wave cover.jpeg|Good Luck My Wave! Cover Rtw wide poster.png|"Making the Dream Come True" poster Rtw clear file 2.png|Making the Dream Come True clear file Rttw station poster.png|Mass transit ad 2020 calendar cover.jpg|2020 Calendar Cover |Free! Future Project}} Orchestra_concert_pamphlet_cover.jpg|KYOANI & DO FAN DAYS 2019 Concert Pamphlet Cover Orchestra_concert_pamphlet_content.jpg|KYOANI & DO FAN DAYS 2019 Concert Pamphlet Content |-| Magazine Scans = |Free!}} Newtype Magazine Scan 1.png Magazine Scan 2.png Magazine Scan 3.png Magazine Scan 4.png Magazine Scan 5.png Magazine Scan 6.png Magazine Scan 7.png Magazine Scan 8.png ThePals!-4.jpg Free! KIds.jpg Free-1-.jpg Young iwatobi sc team.jpg Free!.full.1643876.jpg Free!.600.1656136.jpg Free!.600.1648433.jpg Haru-makoto-scan.jpg Official 13.jpg Official 14.jpg Official 04.jpg Official 02.jpg S1 Promo Art 2.jpg Official 01.jpg Prince 2013 autumn.png|Prince cover - Autumn 2013 Animedia 2013 sept.jpg|Animedia cover - Sept 2013 Pash 2014 Jan.jpg|Pash! cover - Jan 2014 Spoon 2di vol 40 fr.jpg|Spoon.2di cover vol. 40 Spoon v42a.jpg|Spoon.2di cover vol. 42 |Free!-Eternal Summer-}} Es mag scan 1.jpg Es mag scan 2.jpg Es mag scan 3.jpg XD -2.jpg WATER GUN FIGHT!.jpg ThePals!.jpg Es mag scan unknown.jpg Official 10.jpg Official 08.jpg Official 07.jpg Official 06.jpg Official 05.jpg Otomedia ES scan.jpg|Otomedia featured spread Animage 2014 sept.jpg|Animage cover - June 2014 Otomedia 2014 june.jpg|Otomedia cover - June 2014 Pash 2014 june.jpg|Pash! cover - June 2014 NEWTYPE082014-01.jpg|Newtype article - July 2014 NEWTYPE082014-05.jpg|Newtype article - July 2014 Otomedia 2014 oct.jpg|Otomedia cover - Oct 2014 Pash 2014 October.jpg|Pash! cover - Oct 2014 Animage 2014 nov.jpg|Animage cover - Nov 2014 Otomedia - 2014 Dec.jpg|Animedia cover - Dec 2014 Spoon v52 back cover es.jpg|Spoon 2di back cover vol. 52 |High☆Speed！－Free! Starting Days－}} Middle school official art.jpg Hs mag scan 25.jpg Hs mag scan 1.png Hs mag scan 2.png Hs mag scan 3.png Hs mag scan 4.png Hs mag scan 5.png Hs mag scan 7.png High Speed magazine scan 1.jpg Hs mag scan 6.jpg Hs mag scan 7.jpg Hs mag scan 8.jpg Hs mag scan 9.jpg Hs mag scan 13.jpg High Speed - official art - fireworks.jpg Hs mag scan 14.jpg Hs mag scan 15.jpg Hs mag scan 16.jpg Hs mag scan 17.jpg Hs mag scan 17 textless.jpg Hs mag scan 19.jpg Hs mag scan 20.jpg Hs mag scan 21.jpg Official art.jpg Hs mag scan 22.jpg Hs mag scan 23.jpg Hs mag scan 26.jpg Hs mag scan 24.png Hs mag scan 28.png Hs mag scan 29.png Hs mag scan 23.png Hs mag scan 8.png Hs mag scan 10.png Promo poster 3 - starting days.jpg Wow no such thing!!!.jpg Promo poster 2 starting days.jpg Magazine cover - starting days.jpg|Spoon 2di cover vol. 08 Magazine scan 2 - starting days.jpg|Animedia cover - Sept 2015 Animage 2015 dec.jpg|Animage cover - Dec 2015 Pash 2015 oct.jpg|Pash! cover - Oct 2015 Animedia 2016 jan.jpg|Animedia cover - Jan 2016 Newtype cover - Feb 2016.jpg|Newtype cover - Feb 2016 Pash 2016 feb.jpg|Pash! cover - Feb 2016 Pash magazine poster.jpg|Pash magazine poster Hs pash poster.jpg|Pash! poster Newtype 100% Collection Artbook image.jpg|Newtype 100% Artbook image |Free!-Timeless Medley- trilogy (the Bond, the Promise, Take Your Marks)}} Otomedia 2017 june.jpg|Otomedia cover - April 2017 Animagel 2017 april.jpg|Animage cover - May 2017 Animedia 2017 june.jpg|Animedia cover - June 2017 Pash 2017 june.jpg|Pash! cover - June 2017 animedia feb 2018.jpg|Animedia cover - Feb 2018 Spoon v25.jpg|Spoon 2di cover vol. 25 Spoon 2di v34.jpeg|Spoon 2di vol. 34 Spoon v42.jpg|Spoon 2di vol. 42 |Free!-Dive to the Future-}} Animedia 2018 july.jpg|Animedia cover - July 2018 Pash 2018 july.jpg|Pash! cover - July 2018 Otomedia 2018 aug.jpg|Otomedia cover - Aug 2018 Animage cover Sept 2019.jpg|Animage cover - Sept 2018 Animedia 2018 oct.jpg|Animedia cover - Oct 2018 Pash 2018 oct.jpg|Pash! cover - Oct 2018 Sino mag cover v5.jpg|Shin~Q cover vol. 5 Spoon v39fc.jpg|Spoon 2di cover vol. 39 Spoon.2di vol 43.jpg|Spoon.2di cover vol. 43 |Free!-Road to the World- the Dream}} Tumblr pmh2lt8KZ01rvvves 500.jpg|Animedia cover - March 2019 Animedia 2019 July.jpg|Animedia cover - July 2019 Rttw mag cover.png|Spoon 2di cover - July 2019 Otomedia Magazine cover.jpg|Otomedia cover - Aug 2019 Febri magazine cover.jpg|Febri cover - July 2019 Category:Haruka Nanase Category:Image Gallery